The Last Time
by Bet-hana
Summary: Allen y Lenalee han tenido el mismo sueño en varias ocasiones. Un mundo en ruinas y un mundo sumergido en la completa oscuridad los separa el uno del otro y por mucho que lo intenten, no logran alcanzarse. Pero esta sera la ultima vez... ¿Sera que ellos lograran reencontrarse? Pequeño OneShot, inspirado en la ultima vez que ambos se vieron, tras la huida de Allen de la Orden.
**Disclaimer** : **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **…**

" **THE LAST TIME"**

…

– Me encuentro a mi mismo en este lugar al que sólo en sueños se me permite entrar. Tu estas aquí, te veo frente a mi inmersa en la ciudad en ruinas, no hay duda de que aun en la distancia puedo sentirte tan cerca de mi ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Un año quizás? – Sobre la cristalina superficie del agua se refleja el rostro de un joven exorcista de ojos platinados y cabellos tan puros y blancos como el de la misma nieve.

El lugar se encontraba en completa oscuridad, apenas iluminado por el resplandor que emana de la luna blanca, cuyo reflejo distorsionado se mostraba en negros colores.

– Y como en todas aquellas veces en las que te soñé, no estoy seguro de cómo es que he llegado hasta aquí, siendo que por más que trato de buscar una forma de llegar hasta ti, no logro hacerlo. Quiero limpiar tus lágrimas, quiero decirte que ya no tienes por qué llorar, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí…– El joven tocó con temor la superficie con sus dedos y tal y como había sucedido la última vez, toda el agua se congeló formando una barrera entre él y la joven de cabellos esmeralda.

Los profundos y brillantes ojos color lila de la chica se humedecieron entre lágrimas.

– Pero mi voz no logra alcanzarte…– Susurró.

Con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, el joven intentó llamar con desesperación a la chica, pero una lágrima logró escapar de sus plateados ojos y se deslizó por su paliada mejilla.

– Todos los caminos me conducen hacia ti, y no puedo dejar pensar, de imaginar, que quizás tú podrías sentirte sola en aquel mundo lleno de falsas promesas, donde ya no queda nada más que la destrucción…

– Tengo miedo de dejar de ser quien soy, de dejar de ser la persona que tú conociste, tengo miedo de que la maldad se apodere de mí. Estoy justo delante de ti y me estoy rompiendo en pedazos…

.

" _Sólo estamos tu y yo"_

.

– Esta es la última vez que te pido esto… pronuncia mi nombre, hazme recordar quien soy y a donde pertenezco…

…

Al otro lado del sueño, una joven que llora desconsolada, alza la vista logrando ver a la persona que más anhelaba.

Por mucho que ella gritara su nombre él no la escuchaba. Podía verlo parado ahí, tan cerca de ella, pero sus brazos jamás lograban alcanzarlo, haciendo que con cada intento su imagen se alejara más y más.

– Vienes a mí como aquella vez, sonríes, pero tu mirada refleja tristeza, no puedes engañarme… Aún recuerdo la última vez que te vi, llevabas puesta tu mejor disculpa, pero yo estaba ahí para verte marchar, dijiste que tus sentimientos no cambiarían que a pesar de que nuestros caminos se separarían, tu siempre estarías ahí… – De sus ojos lilas se desprendieron un par de lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas hasta que cayeron perdiéndose entre sus manos.

– No quería perderte, y me hice la fuerte pretendiendo que todo estaría bien, que tú regresarías y que yo siempre te esperaría… Pero estoy aquí, parada frete a ti y me estoy rompiendo en pedazos…

.

" _Solo estamos tu y yo"_

.

– Esta es la última vez que te pregunto ¿Por qué me rompes el corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…? ¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte? ¿Es en verdad éste el único camino?

…

– Estoy perdido y sin lugar al cual ir – Dijo el joven – He perdido la fuerza para seguir caminando, he dejado que poco a poco "él" se apodere de mí ser. No soy la persona que solía ser, ya no soy a quien tu conocías…

– Te he buscado por todas partes – Respondió ella – No pierdo la esperanza de encontrarte y regresarte a tu hogar. A tu verdadero hogar…

Sus miradas se encontraron, las lágrimas no dejaron de caer y sus corazones se estremecieron al verse el uno al otro por primera vez dentro de aquel mundo. El mundo al que sólo en sueños se les permitía entrar.

Porque les pertenecía… tan sólo a ellos dos.

– Esta es la última vez que te pido esto… – Dijeron al unisolo.

.

" _No volveré a hacerte daño…"_

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, la realidad los había traído de regreso.

Ella despertó llevándose las manos al rostro tratando de detener sus lágrimas en vano, se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, recordando la última vez que vio al joven Walker, aquella noche donde el exorcista escapó de la orden oscura.

Él despertó, sus ojos se humedecieron, se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, apoyando la mano sobre su frente. Suspiraba mirando de un lado a otro la habitación, dejaría aquella ciudad al amanecer, no tenía un lugar fijo, debía moverse antes de que sus enemigos pudieran encontrarlo.

…

El otoño terminó y dio paso al invierno.

La joven de cabellos esmeralda volvía de una misión. Estaba agotada, llevaba raspones y vendajes en sus brazos y piernas, pero a pesar de los problemas, la misión resultó exitosa. Junto a ella viajaban un par de buscadores, quienes se adelantaron para comprar los boletos del próximo tren.

Mataba el tiempo caminando por las calles de aquella hermosa ciudad colonial.

– Lenalee… – Una voz conocida llamó su atención. Al girar el rostro se encontró con el par de amables ojos plateados que había estado buscando por más de dos años.

– Allen-kun... – Lo llamó. El sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre.

…

" _Nos volveremos a encontrar en este lugar, en el que sólo estamos tu y yo"_

…

 _ **Fin**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot, que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración :)**

 **Para los chicos y chicas que siguen el fic de Sumergido y departamento 406, quiero decirles que pronto estaré actualizando ;o; muchas gracias por su paciencia!**

 **Y para mi personita especial, a quien le dedico este fan fic, quiero decirte que aunque sé que no estás muy familiariza con DGM, la idea me llegó mientras platicaba contigo, fuiste mi inspiración y por ello quiero decirte que ya no estás sola, porque yo estoy ahí :)**

 **Pues me retiro por ahora y a darle con los otros fics pendientes! Que tengan lindo día, bye byeee**


End file.
